Zakochany Książę Underworld
by Fara14
Summary: Historia opowiadająca o 24 letnim księciu kraju Underworld który po swoich 25 urodzinach musi ożenić się z księżniczką kraju Qwen. (Wprowadzenie, rozdział 1)


Zakochany książkę Underworld

Rozdział 1

Deklaracja

Przechadzam się właśnie po korytarzach mojego pałacu. Echo roznosi się gdy chodzę po kamiennych kaflach podłogi. Rozglądam się po obrazach moich dziadków, lampach przypominających złote pajęczyny, kamiennych filarach ozdobionymi karmazynowymi wstęgami, na dumne, ozdobne tuje rosnące na placu.

Ten widok jest dla mnie rutyną, powtarzającą się każdego ranka o tej samej porze. Te same słóżki sprzątające kurze w tych samych miejscach, oraz te same słowa wypowiadane między mną a nimi.

Nie było tej rutyny, kiedy byłem młodszy, kiedy... żyła matka.

-Wasza wysokość- Ciemnowłosa pokojówka dogania mnie i dyga przede mną wyrywając mnie z wiru wspomnień i zadumy- Król chce pana widzieć.

Po tych słowach podnosi głowę i ośmiela się na mnie spojrzeć.

Mój ojciec... chce mnie widzieć?

-Rozumiem, dziękuję Mary- Po tych słowach zawracam i idę do sali tronowej, właściwie... to nawet nie wiem gdzie mój ojciec się podziewa.

Chce mnie widzieć? W jakiej sprawie? Zazwyczaj ze mną nie rozmawia. A nawet jeśli to są maksymalnie cztery zdania. Może zrobiłem coś źle? Może ojciec dowiedział się że nie upolowałem jeszcze żadnego zwierzaka, oprócz myszy czy wróbla. Albo chce po prostu porozmawiać, nigdy na mnie nie patrzy kiedy jesteśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Zawsze mnie ignorował, i ignoruje. Lubi udawać że nie istnieje żeby skupić się na sobie i królestwie. Jestem dla niego tylko zastępcą tronu, zawsze tak było.

Rycerz otwiera przede mną drzwi do sali tronowej, kilka nieswornych, jasnych blond kosmyków uleciały z mojej luźnej kitki i postanowiło zatańczyć na mojej twarzy z podmuchem wiatru, przyczepiając się do grzywki zakrywającej moje lewe oko.

Nie odkrywam go ponieważ nie pasuje do mnie, do mojego ciała... mimo że to oko mojej matki nie pozwalam żeby ludzie oglądali moją nietypową urodę. Książę mający dwa różne rodzaje oczu.

Wchodzę do sali. Zastaję tam patrzącego na okno króla. Jego brązowe włosy oraz krótka broda idealnie komponują się z zimnymi, błękitnymi oczami.

-Wasza wysokość- Nie widząc reakcji z jego strony podchodzę parę kroków bliżej. -chciałeś mnie widzieć.-

Żaden jego mięsień nie pofatygował się żeby odpowiedzieć na moje słowa, zamiast tego dalej wpatruje się w duże okno sali tronowej. Dzięki temu mogę mu się trochę przyjrzeć. Widuję go rzadko, czasami raz na dwa, trzy dni. Woli raczej przebywać w komnatach zamiast spacerować po pałacu.

Jego granatowa kórtka ze złotymi, białymi i czarnymi ozdobami, z przyczepionym złotym łańcuszkiem wygląda doskonale na królewskim ciele. To jego ulubiona szata z którą najczęściej można go spotkać, lekko opalona cera i ostre rysy twarzy także idealnie komponują się do jego wyglądu. Czarne spodnie z lnu oraz, jak na króla przystało, złote bransolety oraz królewski złoty naszyjnik trzech pokoleń.

Mój pra pra dziad otrzymał go od króla Qwen w ramach pokoju z naszym królestwem. W 1260r. Underworld oraz Qwen były w stanie wojennym, w 1263r. oba kraje podpisały petycję pokojową a po latach zostały sprzymierzeńcami godnymi wzajemnego zaufania.

Król chyba zauważył mój zamyślony wzrok, westchnoł prawie niezauważalnie i zamknoł oczy na ułamek sekundy, jakby zastanawiając się co powiedzieć albo jakby układał własne myśli. Po chwili odwrócił się powolnym krokiem w moją stronę żeby wbić we mnie lodowe, błękitne oczy. O dziwo... łagodniejsze, ale poważne i ostre jakby chciał mi powiedzieć o największym sekrecie rodu

Parelnpfe. Pozostaję w wyczekującej pozie.

-Natel, za sześć miesięcy kończysz 25 lat.

Chyba wiesz co to oznacza?

Ma rację, wiem ale w głębi serca nie chciałem żeby to było już. Zaciskam ręce w pięści ale odrazu je rozluźniłem. Nie mogę mu pokazać że tak bardzo tego nie chcę, że... się tego boję.

-Tak, wiem wasza wysokość- staram się nie mrugać żeby pokazać mu moją powagę ale nie mogę ukryć tego że moje ciało zaczęło się spinać.

-Doskonale. Za parę dni przyjedzie do naszego królestwa księżniczka Qwen. Chciałbym Cię prosić żebyś pokazał jej naszą dumę- spałzował wyszukując czegoś w moich oczach, albo raczej, oku.- Chyba nie muszę ci tego mówić. Tydzień po twoich urodzinach jest termin waszego ślubu.

"Waszego ślubu", te słowa ugrzęzły mi w pamięci. Moje ciało, o dziwo, bardziej się spieło. Boję się ślubu, z kobietą której nigdy nie widziałem na oczy. Nie odpowiada mi to że za sześć miesięcy będę dzielił łoże z kobietą której nie kocham. Nie akceptuje myśli że będę miał dzieci z kobietą której nie potrafię zaakceptować jako żonę. Nie poznałem dotąd żadnej w której bym się zakochał. Nie akceptuję wymuszania miłości, małżeństwa między osobami które tego nie chcą. Ale moje zdanie się nie liczy. Jedyne co muszę zrobić to postarać się to zaakceptować. Nawet jeżeli nie chcę, nie mogę sprzeciwić się tradycji. To mój obowiązek jako księcia żeby poślubić księżniczkę po 25 urodzinach lub przed ożenić się z kobietą którą kocham.

-A, i jeszcze jedno,- obraca się żeby znowu pusto spojrzeć przez okno- jutro będziemy mieć przyjemność gościć w naszym pałacu panią Liv Decimber, zamożną kobietę z miasta Misrow.- Patrzy mi w oczy przez odbicie szkła w szybie.- Zachowuj się Natel.

-Tak, mój panie- Kłaniam się lekko po czym kieruje w stronę drzwi. Tym razem poznaję rycerza który otwiera mi drzwi. Savier Dericrot. Mój zaufany, osobisty rycerz oraz drogi przyjaciel od czterech lat.

Jego krótkie, czarne włosy są bardziej rozczochrane niż zazwyczaj, śnieżna cera która od zawsze dodawała mu uroku dziś wygląda jak porcelana. Czarne okręgi pod szlachetnie niebieskimi oczami także nie są niezauważalne. Do tego czarny płaszcz, do kolan z jednym niebieskim guziczkiem, który zwykle jest idealnie prosty, dziś widać na nim nierówności.

-Wasza wysokość- zaczyna prawie nie zauważalnie sapiąc. Kładzie prawą rękę na sercu i wygina się w lekkim ukłonie.

-Savier,- Skinam na niego głową i daję znak ręką żeby się wyprostował. Odwraca się aby przymknąć mną drzwi. Gdy się zamykają słychać lekki zgrzyt.- miło Cię znowu widzieć.- Odwraca się w moją stronę i przykleja na twarz zmęczony uśmiech. Szczery, jakby mu ulżyło że mnie widzi.- Czy ty nie jesteś przypadkiem chory mój drogi?

-Dziękuję za troskę panie ale nie, nie jestem chory.

-W takim razie jesteś zmęczony,- Wpatruję się w błękitną otchłań pięknych, zaspanych oczu towarzysza. Idę przez korytarz a młody Dericrot rusza krok za mną. Czuł bym się bardziej komfortowo gdyby chciał iść równo ze mną, ale w pałacu jesteśmy tylko "panem" i "podwładnym".- widziałem twój nowy plan. 8 zmian nocnych i 6 rannych zmian do tego masz całodzienny patrol przy mnie.- W tej chwili nie wiem czy powiedziałem to do niego czy bardziej do siebie.

-T-to nic takiego. Większa ilość zmian mi nie przeszkadza panie.- Poprawia swoje białe rękawiczki.

-Nonsens, widzę przecież jak wyglądasz. Porozmawiam z Gawinem na temat twojego grafiku.

-Nie!... T-to znaczy...- Nagły głos Saviera przyciąga moją uwagę. Staję przy ganku prowadzącego do ogrodów i odwracam się w stronę młodego mężczyzny który jest parę centymetrów większy ode mnie. Jego zaspałe oczy przebudziła niepewności.- Wasza miłość, naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi taki grafik, sam poprosiłem o niego sir Rewenrota.- Syn Dericrota otworzył lekko zaskoczony oczy zdając sobie sprawę jak blisko mnie stoi i robi trzy kroki w tył.- Prze-

-Rozumiem. Nie mniej przeszkadza mi widok twojej zmęczonej twarzy. Dam ci trzy dni wolnego abyś wypoczoł.

-Ale ze mną naprawdę wszystko w porządku wasza wysokość.- Zwracam wzrok ku niemu i podchodzę do niego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Savier mruga zaskoczony a ja patrzę mu w oczy.

-Słuchaj, mówię ci to jako przyjaciel. Zrób sobie parę dni wolnego i odpocznij. W pałacu jak i w naszym mieście nic mi się nie stanie, a nawet jeśli, zmęczony do niczego mi się nie przydasz.- Puszczam jego ramię.- Poinformuje osobiście o tym twojego przełożonego oraz Gawina.

Savier wie jak mało kto że nie warto ze mną dyskutować. Jak coś postanowię to tak będzie nie ważne jakie będą konsekwencje. Ale wie również po co tu jest, aby mnie chronić przed głupimi decyzjami które trzymają się mnie pomimo mojego wieku.

Dwa lata temu postanowiłem że zwiedzę kraj Termind, a w połowie drogi Savier z dwójką rycerzy musieli chronić mnie przed ninja. Mimo że podróż była pełna niespodzianek było warto tam pojechać i zobaczyć piękny las różowo-fioletowych drzew i ruiny miast Edo.

Savier skinoł na mnie głową.

-Dobrze, chociaż wolałbym być przy tobie.

-Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, wiem że to twoja praca ale nie musisz zawsze i wszędzie być blisko mnie. Jestem dorosły Sier, umiem sobie sam poradzić. - Puszczam do niego oczko i obserwóję zmieszanie na jego twarzy. Nie wiem czy jest spowodowany moim rozkazem czy moją reakcją na końcowe zdanie. Nigdy nie zachowujemy się tak w zamku ponieważ Savier mógłby mieć przez to kłopoty ponieważ rycerz i książę nie mogą się przyjaźnić. Ta zasada jest za rozkazem króla, książę nie może zaznajamiać się z chłopami, chłopkami, rycerzami czy piekarzami. Według niego są zbyt niską rangą dla szlachetnego rodu. Chociaż w ogóle się z tym nie zgadzam muszę przestrzegać tych zasad póki nie odda mi korony.

Sier kładzie prawą rękę na sercu i kłania się lekko.

-Wedle rozkazu panie.

-W takim razie idź do domu i porządnie wypocznij mój, wierny rycerzu.

Sier dyga a ja skinam na niego głową. Oddala się powolnym, dumnym krokiem. Te trzy dni bez niego będą puste, muszę znaleźć sobie więc jakieś zajęcie. Z lekcji obowiązkowych na dziś mam tylko polowanie, władanie mieczem oraz lekcje tańca towarzyskiego.

Taniec.

Nigdy za nim nie przepadałem ale jako dziecko prosiłem o lekcje dodatkowe. Ojciec zawsze mi mówił, jak jeszcze ze mną rozmawiał, że jak nie będę umiał tańczyć na balu połamią mi się nogi. Oczywiście wierzyłem w to ale też nie dla tego. Mimo że nie lubię tańczyć ogólnie, lubię słuchać muzyki i patrzeć jak inni tańczą na balach. A żeby się na nie dostać trzeba umieć tańczyć a iż jestem księciem na wszystkich balach prowadzę tańce. Jestem w tym całkiem dobry, co nie zmienia faktu że i tak go nie lubię.

Wzdycham i obracam się tak aby oprzeć łokcie o betonową poręcz. Patrzę w dal na nasze miasto. Mieszkańcy Awalii chodzą spokojnie wykonujący swoją pracę a po niej wrócić do domu gdzie czekają na nich żony z dziećmi. Są tacy biedni... ale i szczęśliwi. Ja nigdy nie doznałem uczucia biedoty, zawsze miałem to co chciałem. Zabawki, służących, najlepsze jedzenie, drogie, książęce szaty. Mimo tego wszystkiego czuje jakąś pustkę. Wcześniej ją ignorowałem ale z wiekiem zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej drażnić.

Jak zaraza której nie mogę się pozbyć.

Wypuszczam powoli ciepłe powietrze z płuc, odpycham łokcie prostując się i idę przez pusty korytarz.

Mam zamiar pojechać do centrum miasta, Awalii.


End file.
